1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of electronic media devices, such as shelf-talkers, video shelf-talkers, audio greeting cards, talking presentation folders, talking business cards, video presentation folders and video brochures.
2. Background of the Invention
A popular form of merchandising involves the production of electronic media devices. These devices take many forms, including but not limited to:
shelf talkera device intended for placement at a retail display and which delivers audio through a speaker, typically in response to nearby movement or selection of a contact (i.e. push-button) switchvideo a device intended for placement at a retail shelf talkerdisplay and which delivers an audiovisual presentation through a speaker and screen, typically in response to nearby movement or selection of a contact switchaudio a greeting card which delivers audio greeting cardthrough a speaker, typically initiated when the card is openedtalkinga presentation folder which delivers audio presentation through a speaker, typically initiated when folderthe folder is openedtalking a business card which delivers audio businessthrough a speaker, typically in response to cardselection of a contact switchvideo a presentation folder which delivers an presentationaudiovisual presentation through a speaker folderand screen, typically initiated when the folder is openedvideoa brochure which delivers an audiovisual brochurepresentation through a speaker and screen, typically initiated when the folder is opened or in response to selection of a contact switch
These devices are used by persons in many industries, most of whom lack the technical skills to construct such devices. Thus, there exists an industry dedicated to the production of these devices for others.
The typical modus operandi of this industry involves:                maintaining an inventory of components including:        
motherboardscontact switchesspeakerspressure switchesvideo screensvibration sensors(typically LCD)sound sensorsmagnet switchesmicrophonesmotion sensorslightslight sensors                receiving orders for electronics devices        meeting the orders by selecting appropriate components from the inventory and soldering them together into an assembly; and        fitting the assemblies into appropriate housings [folders, plastic cases, book spines, etc.] to produce the devices.        
The construction of the devices is generally done in low-cost jurisdictions, as cost is often a critical factor.
As a result, in high-cost jurisdictions, this industry is characterized by relatively long production lead times.